


Любимая жена

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 43





	Любимая жена

Джеймс закусил нижнюю губу, пряча ухмылку. Мисс Гиббонс еле слышно, водя тонким пальчиком по строчкам, зачитывала сводки о вопиющем, неслыханном расточительстве отряда. Один Страйк обходился ЩИТу как Киллрой, Торнадо и Буллет вместе взятые. Капитан, сидевший во главе массивного дубового стола, сосредоточенно кивал. Бойцы-растратчики, убаюканные монотонным шепотом, клевали носами и, казалось, тоже кивали. Правильно, во всем должен быть учет и своевременная сигнализация, но только вот кто же запретит Капитану баловать любимый отряд. Личное прикрытие — это как любимая жена. Новенькие подствольники ли, прицелы с особым наведением или сверхлегкие броники с вибраниумными нитями — все им. А что ненаглядные заигрываются и урон наносят немного больше намеченного, так поправимо. Здания — не люди. Построим.

Роллинс вздрогнул, закашлялся, распахнул глаза и со стуком опустил кулаки на стол. Сон плохой приснился, не иначе.

— Хотите что-то сказать? — обратился к нему Стив.

— Эм… — замялся тот — В общих чертах я согласен с выкладками бухгалтерии, но хотел бы рассмотреть подробнее. Может быть, мисс Гиббонс, вы отправите мне копию? Командиру группы тоже следует с ними ознакомиться, когда закончит со своим важным личным делом.

— Безусловно, — Стив кивнул сначала Джеку, потом притихшей мисс. Его щеки чуть покраснели, лоб еле заметно блестел, а губы подрагивали, сжимаясь в линию, но руки спокойно лежали поверх стола. — Продолжайте.

Только Джеймс замечал, как Стив хмурится, как закусывает щеку изнутри и раздувает ноздри, протяжно выдыхая сквозь приоткрытые губы. Восхитительные, яркие, такие упругие и жесткие на ощупь. Джеймс скользнул кончиком языка по своей верхней, Стив опустил на нее тяжелый взгляд и вздохнул. Мисс Гиббонс добралась до последнего листа и ощутимо расслабилась. Джек сложил руки в замок и разглядывал пальцы. Робби пялился в окно, Мэй размышляла о маникюре, Луис делал вид, что слушает, а Гента улыбался малость безумно. Люси и Фил, сидевшие напротив мисс, пытались разглядеть, есть ли у нее под пиджаком оружие, так пристально пялились в вырез блузки.

Стив сжал руку в кулак. Его глаза затуманились, зрачки расширились. Он сильно закусил губу и наклонил голову. Дышал носом, плечи приподнимались в такт, и весь он стал похож на разгоряченного боем быка. Джеймс почти слышал рев крови в его ушах, резонировал, ловя отголоски. Сдвинулся к спинке стула, положив ногу на ногу. Полувозбужденный член оказался зажат бедрами, грубая ткань штанов давила. При покачивании ногой нажатие то усиливалось, то ослабевало. Джеймс обвел глазами кабинет, перехватил взгляд Стива.

— Дыши со мной, — сказал одними губами тот. Джеймс кивнул.

Стив смотрел ему в глаза мутно, давил горячей тяжестью. Джеймс сжал ноги плотнее и зашипел сквозь зубы. Под немигающим взглядом он готов был расплавиться, ужасно хотел схватить себя, хоть бы через штаны, сжать, вскинуть голову, открывая горло, и протяжно выдохнуть, потом развести ноги, вжикнуть молнией и дрочить резко и сильно, не жалея себя, не оттягивая удовольствия, нестись к финалу, урвать свой кусок удовольствия. Стив бы смотрел на его шею, на руки, а потом наклонился и поцеловал. Чувствуя губы, скользя языком по зубам, переплетаясь своим с его, Джеймс бы кончил, ощущая во рту чужой вкус и запах мускуса. Тяжелый запах хорошего секса. Переступил, поменял ноги. 

— Следуя выше означенным выкладкам, мы бы хотели рекомендовать…

Стив хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по столу.

— Благодарю вас, — он сделал паузу для вдоха, — мисс Гиббонс. Мне тоже следует, — и еще одну, — обдумать предоставленную информацию. Вышлите отчет на почту мне, сержанту Барнсу, — кивнул в сторону Джеймса, засранец. И как только смог так быстро взять себя в руки? Железная воля, не иначе. — А так же командиру отряда старшему лейтенанту Рамлоу и его заместителю Роллинсу.

К концу фразы Стив окончательно вернулся в себя. Голос выровнялся, он уже не ловил ртом воздух, взгляд прояснился.

— Благодарю всех и прошу подумать над услышанным. Барнс, задержитесь. Остальные свободны.

Мисс подхватила бумаги, прижимая их одной рукой к груди, поправила съехавшие очки и побежала к двери, поспешно попрощавшись. Она замешкалась, Роллинс толкнул створку и сделал приглашающий жест, кивнул, уходя. Через несколько секунд кабинет опустел и дверь со щелчком захлопнулась.

— О господи, пресвятой Боже, — выдохнул Джеймс и сжал член пятерней, как мечтал. Возбуждение спадало, он не кончил, но приятные легкие искры гуляли по телу, пробегая разрядами от паха к коленям. Может же он подождать до вечера и нормальной постели, а не спускать в штаны, как мальчишка. Может, но это было определенно горячо, и он был близок. 

Стив наклонился, смазано поцеловал в губы и откатил кресло от стола. Вид у него был сытый и благостный, как после отличной драки. Брюки застегнуты и рубашка аккуратно заправлена. Слишком туго, чтобы он мог встать, не потянув ее наружу.

Рамлоу плавным движением выбрался из-под стола, облизываясь и вытирая пальцами углы яркого рта. Волосы топорщились, глаза блестели.

— Что я пропустил? — он по-хозяйски взял стакан и налил себе воды из графина за спиной Стива.

— Ничего нового. Наблюдать за Стивом было куда интереснее, он почти ничем себя не выдал, разве что дыханием, — Джеймс откинулся на спинку и сложил руки за головой.

— Придется поработать еще над этим вопросом, — усмехнулся Рамлоу.

— Ты был слишком разрушителен, одним совещанием не отделаешься, — Стив поднялся.

Джеймс встал, в три шага оказавшись рядом с Броком. Встрепанным, с красными влажными губами. Выглядящим, как порок во плоти. Джеймс обнял его за спину, притянул и поцеловал, чувствуя вкус Стива. Член дернулся, кровь побежала быстрее от мысли, что этим самым ртом Брок несколько минут назад отсасывал Стиву, губы скользили вокруг ствола, язык обводил головку, а несколько человек были рядом и ничего не понимали. 

Джеймс упустил инициативу, сдавшись напору. Брок поставил стакан и крепко обнял, целуя, притираясь пахом и животом.

— Вечером. Ты любишь растягивать удовольствие, знаю. Вечером я отсосу тебе, а капитан посмотрит, перед тем как выдрать тебя. И тогда буду смотреть я, — Брок лизнул раскрытые губы Джеймса, дразня и обещая. Стив, повернувшись, наблюдал, и глаза снова темнели.

— Дыхание, Стив. Помни о дыхании, — сказал Джеймс, опуская руки на подтянутую задницу Брока.


End file.
